ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Battle with IAX Part 1
Plot 3 figures walk through a metal base. "Remember don't fail or else!" Alfred stated. "This is your final chance! If you fail, we'll make sure you won't live for another second." Luis stated as well. "Hmph." IAX just walked off into the road heading to the area. Outside of a hotel... We were preparing. "Why do I have to be the person who gets killed again?" Bella asked agrilily stomping her right foot putting her hands on her hips. "Well, you won't get killed if we kill IAX 1st. So be quiet and let us do our job please." Andreas answered. "Well, are you guys ready?" Ned asked. "We're always ready." I stated. We headed off. As we walked and walked while eating and drinking spring water on the way, IAX was also. We have finally made it after 5 continuise days. "So where is he?" Will asked. "I hear foot steps." Emma claimed. We then looked to see a shadowish figure taking regular steps coming torwards us. It was IAX. We continued to stare at eachother. Here was The Final Battle with IAX! The wind blew across the field, silence was the only sound at the moment. No movement, just staring. IAX took a step, all of us stared down as his foot that just moved ahead. IAX then started to walk torwards us a little bit so he then stopped after about 10-30 steps. He was about 10 yards away from us. This was where I made my move! "Humungousaur!" I smashed right into him knocking him through the field. He was found a 1/4 of a mile away laying down undamaged. But the dirt certainly was damaged. "Foolish." IAX stated. In that nanosecond, IAX has moved behind of me and poked me flying threw the air, Emma saved me and we all started attacking! Will absorbed a brick in an area where stacked bricks were sitting. Every attack, he was moving faster than the wind! It was immpossible, all of us attacked every second! Ned on one side, Emma on the other, IAX blocked Ned but Emma attacked in the next second. Instead, he blocked and swung her to the dirt rolling. He was stronger than ever! "This matched seems easier, I'll get the anodite in no time." IAX claimed. "COMMON PEOPLE! WORK HARDER! But Ned, could you please just do a stronger move." Bella yelled but Ned was on the ground which fainted. "Fine! You stink, you know that?" Andreas stated. He got up and streched his arms trying to grab it, IAX just stood. Andreas suddenly grabbed IAX and smashed him into the ground multiple times. He then threw him in the air with his arms til squeezing IAX, then he reached high in the sky so hhe then threw him all the way down smashing him buliveein, Andreas ran whip him like crazy with his streching arms causing no damage to IAX still. IMPOSSIBLE! Andreas kept on whiping, throwing turning. IAX just let him do so undamaged. It was immpossible but it was happening! Believe or not! IAX got up but Andreas was quick and continued to knock him down onto the ground and throwing him, more damage suppossibly but it didn't happen! I can't believe my eyes! I was to weak to help! I tried to get out but my weariness took the advantage over me! HOW?! I need to do something to help him! I saw Will next to me on the ground uncontious, what to do? "Will, Will. Wake up." I whispered. No answer, so I smacked him. He awoke weakly. "Uhhh... what's going on?" Will asked scarcily. "We need to help Andreas, IAX is planning something." I stated, we were chatting on the ground. "How can you tell?" "You think IAX would let Andreas do this? He's undamaged. It could lead to 2 things." "What are they?" "1 is that IAX might need to weary Andreas out. 2 is that IAX might plan an attack without him noticing which might kill Andreas!" "Uh oh, what do we do?" "We help! Common!" Me and Will got up weakly but still managed to achomplish it! Andreas turned around and saw us running. "What are you guys doing?!" "IT'S A TRAP!" Will anounced. IAX put up his arms and released a giant dark wave! Emma awoke and managed to save us just in time. Ned did the same when he was trying to save himself but never noticed Bella behind him. "You saved me hero!" Bella shouted then she hugged Ned. Ned was astonished. "Please save me Ned!" Bella announced. "Hand me the girl!" IAX yelled then ran torwards Ned, he suddenly grabbed Bella but Ned grabbed his leg fuiriously! Before tripping, he releashed another wave to blow Ned away but he managed to make a mana floor so he wouldn't crash onto the ground. He jumped up and made for mana floors for every step he took running after IAX. "SHE'S MINE IAX!" Ned ran and blew mana twice as strong as usually! His stress mark was off the charts! He struck IAX across the face landing him onto the ground, Bella flew also in a diffrent direction, Ned went after IAX 1st slamming him with all his might! Then his agility runs after Bella saving her. He lays bella down gently onto the grass. He fists close, his expression grows with anger. "YOU...! YOU..! YOU...! GET READY FOR A MURDER YOU LITTLE BUG!" Ned yelled. He ran faster then he ever did before attacking IAX with all his might! He threw him with his mana then back but he punched him back into the air, he continued on doing this like he was playing with a yo-yo in which you punch! IAX still stood there without damage! I HAD IT! HE WAS TAKING NO DAMAGE! HE MUST NOT BE THE ONE THAT TOOK THE DAMAGE! HE MUST NOT FEEL IT! Something must've been protecting IAX! "Guys, IAX must have a barrier on him!" I announced infront of Will, Emma, and Andreas. "What?" Andreas asked. "He has a bbarrier! It all makes sense! He's protecting himself so he won't get damaged!" "So that means there must be a location on his body where his base is makng!" Emma claimed. "Precisly! and during our body, I saw on the back of his body once, a glowing red mark! Let's see if it's still there! It may be the only way!" "Agreed." The 3 answered. As Ned was fighting IAX.... harshly, the 4 of us went behind his back, we ran and was about a yard aay from IAX, so IAX turned around, flew Ned in the air and blew us apart! "NED! TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT!" Will yelled. The 3 of us stared at him with our eyes widened. As Ned was puzzled, he also wasn't thinking 1st so he just grabbed mana to grab IAX and yanked his shirt off... Everyone looked puzzled.... really puzzled... EXTREMELY puzzled. "What are you doing?! I'll see you in the sky eventually! Guess you'll be beating me!" IAX claimed. He then jumped to Ned and suddenly was about to poke him. But I transformed. "Xlr8!" I yelled. I went with extreme agility and jumped making a gigantic agility jump very high! I happened to punch IAX on the mark on the back less than a second of IAX hitting Ned! The 3 of us in the sky next to eachother! I smashed him to the ground, suddenly, the red mark spreaded, IAX then grew to the colors red! It started to become normal now. He looked the same, but only... "Ugh! My protection! Immpossible!" IAX yelled. Me and Ned were falling but Ned saved us just in time! "Hmmm... you guys are smart but this is where the real battle begans." IAX cracked his knuckles. We all started to stand up. I reverted to normal. "IAX this all ends here!" I stated. We scharged at eachother! To be continued...﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Rise of IAX Arc